nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Annihilation of Wonder (easter egg)
Annihilation of Wonder 'is a the secondary major easter egg of the non-canonical Nazi Zombies storyline ''Apocalypse V: Universe of the Damned. This particular easter egg only appears in the map "Dark Side of the Moon". This easter egg can be completed jointly with the Shattered Physics easter egg. To complete this easter egg, there only needs to be one player. Steps '''Step One *Turn on the power. 'Step Two' *Open all doors necessary to have a clear running route. Don't bother opening doors that lead to dead ends as they are not needed. In four different rooms, there are four doors that cannot be opened. If the player stands by them for five seconds, a knocking sounds can be heard, followed by the voices of four men. 'Dr. Harvey Yena' *Dr. Harvey Yena will ask the player to locate and return a fuse to him. If completed, he will say: "Good, good. Now I can return to my ''reality. Best of luck my friend!". The Scavenger will be added to the Mystery Box. The fuse is located in the power room. 'Dr. Volk Maxis' *Dr. Volk Maxis will ask the player to locate and return a teddy bear to him. If completed, he will say: "Oh, thank you! How can I ever repay you? Ah yes, here. This was what I was working on back at my lab. I'm sure it will help you overcome this predicament." The Winter's Howl will be added to Mystery Box. The teddy bear is located in the sleeping quarters. 'Dr. Brian Johnson' *Dr. Brian Johnson will ask the player to locate and return a syringe with a vaccination in it to him. If completed, he will say: "Thank God! I can stop the outbreak on the Ark of Eden now. This should be enough to thank you." The XM-3 Shrink Ray will be added the the Mystery Box. The syringe is located in the laboratory. 'Dr. Edward Richtofen''' *Dr. Edward Richtofen will ask the player to locate and return the Green Wunderwaffe DG-2 to him. If completed, he will say: "How did it get in Dreamland? Hmmm... Anyway, hahahahahaha! My plan has succeeded! I will rule the world! Hahaha! Pray for your souls, my minions! Pray! Well, I won't be needing this anymore. Here, you can have it. Not like you'll be needing it anyway. Mwahahaha!". The Wunderwaffe DG-2 will be added to the Mystery Box. The Green Wunderwaffe DG-2 is located in the vault. Effects *Addition of four Wonder Weapons into the Mystery Box - This is the only effect of the easter egg. When the easter egg is fully completed, the following Wonder Weapons will be added into the Mystery Box permenately: Wunderwaffe DG-2, XM-3 Shrink Ray, Scavenger, Winter's Howl. Trivia *This is the only time that the XM-3 Shrink Ray makes a canonical appearance. *Despite being a major easter egg, Annihiliation of Wonder only has two primary steps and four minor steps. *When the Wonder Weapons are added to the Mystery Box, they remain in it for the rest of the levels (solo only). *Dr. Brian Johnson says that he can stop the outbreak on the Ark of Eden. This confirms that the Ark of Eden is till active. *The player can completed the task for each doctor at any time and in any order. The player can also stop completing the tasks any time he/she wants. *The "Wonder" part of "Annihilation of Wonder" refers to the Wonder Weapons. The "Annihilation" part refers to what will happen when a certain four Wonder Weapons are fired at the same time. *Dr. Edward Richtofen's dialouge will sometimes varry. It will occassionally include: "Figures. Damn dirty Xucubi thought they could keep my creation safe in a vault. Well, they were wrong! Hahahaha!". *Dr. Harvey Yena and Dr. Edward Richtofen exist in the canonical Nazi Zombies universe. Dr. Volk Maxis is supposeably Dr. Ludwig Maxis' great-grandson. Richtofen and Yena acknowledge that they are in a different universe (Dreamland). Volk Maxis exists in Dreamland, therefore he is not Ludwig Maxis' real grandson. ﻿ Category:Easter Eggs Category:Dark Side of the Moon Category:Daniel Smith